rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Beatrice Sinclair
'''Lady Beatrice Sinclair '''is a White Knight Officer and played by the user Blade Cairan. She holds the rank of Commander and is currently serving as the new commanding officer of Saradomin's own third light infantry brigade as a character for E Dot Rend's Sliske Countdown plot. Lady Beatrice had started her White Knight career the moment she came out of her mother's womb, having been born into a noble family of White Knights in the city of Falador, Asgarnia. Serving as a Page from the moment she could walk, she was annointed as a Squire at the age of thirteen and was Knighted as an Officer by the age of twenty one. Shortly after she was unexpectedly thrusted into a commanding position after the former had been slain, and the need for White Knight Officers was in high demand as the second God Wars raged on. Early Life Page Lady Beatrice was born during the first year of the sixth age in the city of Falador as an only child into a serious family of White Knight and military veterans. Beatrice's father Jack was a twenty year veteran NCO of the White Knights who has seen multiple combat engagements around the realm. Her mother Moira also served in the White Knights for a term of eight years as a junior officer who acted as a scribe. The White Knight and Asgarnian military life was all Beatrice ever knew. From such an early age, the moment she could start walking and talking, she was taken into the White Knights as a page to be trained up as an officer come the moment of her adulthood provided she made it through the pipeline. Beatrice was sheltered while growing up. She never really kept any true friends outside of the Knights as a page, and during her off hours she was educated by her parents and raised as a staunch Saradominist. She had no reason to question what she was being taught for she simply did not know any better! Beatrice had never left the city of Falador growing up, and was never really allowed to play outside of the White Castle which made her oh so jealous of the peasant children that she observed playing in the streets from her bedroom window every warm summer night. With not much else to say of her childhood, she grew up successfully passing her first trials as a page in the White Knights to become a squire by her 14th birthday. Enlistment Squire Beatrice was officially inducted into the White Knight Order as a Squire the moment of her 14th birthday. As she became a Squire and Officer Candidate, she was assigned a personal knight to service and was given a whole new load of responsibilities that only toppled the job of Page. Beatrice wasn't very good at being a Squire at first. She didn't have a lot of self confidence, and unlike a lot of the other squires she was sheltered as a child so her social skills were lacking. This frustrated the Knight she was in servitude for some time during the beginning but one evening he realized that it was his duty and obligation to mold her into a respectable White Knight officer one day. So one evening he sat Beatrice down and laid down the ground rules with her. Beatrice took his words to heart and tried to apply them to herself each passing day, which ultimately helped her grow as a person and squire. Years go by and Beatrice passed her squire and officer exams with flying colors. She was turning out to have serious potential as an officer which pleased her superiors and Knight she was in servitude to. It was during this time in life Beatrice started to branch out more, and was able to leave the city and roam to herself in her off time. Occasionally she and her Knight ventured off into the surrounding woodlands for sparring practice and to train out in the field, but Beatrice opted to not leave the Falador area. She was still a little socially awkward, but being able to break out of her closed shell certainly helped with her person. Eventually, her twenty first birthday came. And with her twenty first birthday came the final exam to pass her squireship and phase into officer status as a White Knight. Her final exam included leading a mock mission of Initiate White Knights to assault a fake trench in the forest north of Falador. She passed the exam without loosing a single Knight and returned to the White Castle to be Knighted and initiated as a Lieutenant in the Knights. Making her family proud, she finally became an officer after twenty one long years. The White Knights Lieutenant Beatrice's first posting as a Lieutenant in the White Knights was with the main body of the Sarothic Army, to act as a platoon leader in Saradomin's Own Third Light Infantry Brigade. She was transferred from the White Castle to their main post across the river from Gunnarssgrun in Misthalin being a large sprawling camp of Sarothic warriors that was named 'Camp Aegis'. Upon her arrival to the camp she was in processed and transferred over to her new platoon of White Knights. However, as fate had had it, just before she got to her platoon, the commanding officer of the camp and brigade was assassinated by a zamorakian spy. The camp was strewn into termoil, causing everyone to be put on lock down. No one was to enter or leave the camp for a certain amount of time as things were figured out. Talk about the good start of a career. Commander Shortly after the assassination incident, the brass in the camp had decided to name Lady Beatrice the next commanding officer of the brigade. Which came as quite a shocker to both her and the warriors in the camp. How can this newly initiated Lieutenant, as green as Asgarnia's spring grass, achieve such a high position so early on? No one knew why, but no one could question the divine will of those appointed over them. Many had doubted her ability to lead, and she would be lying if she said she didn't.. She was quite nervous and timid, but ultimately had accepted the offer. She was field promoted to the rank of Commander and was given a seat of power among the brigade in the camp, one of Saradomin's youngest commanders being at the ripe age of 21. During her first week as Commander, Lady Beatrice held a welcomers' and accountability formation in the center of the camp for all new arrivals to the brigade. The newcomers were usually White Knights and Armsmen donated by the Kingdom of Asgarnia but every so often they'd receive a foreigner amongst their ranks. As Beatrice called the formation to attention, it seemed time had stopped. Literally. Everything froze but her, and an Initiate White Knight standing among the first rank of the formation. Beatrice looked about and noticed an owl hooting from the top of a nearby tent, looking at her. It swooped down and landed on a man clad in green's shoulders behind her. She questioned the man, thinking him to be an assassin. But rather, he presented himself as a friend- gifting Beatrice with the essence of a powerful soul. He proclaimed she can use it as she wished, and the power it held was magnificent. He stated it was a gift, to do away with his past sins and wrong doings. She was cautious of the man and the gift, but she ultimately accepted it. Eventually, the man vanished and time continued as normal, where the formation standing at attention awaited her next command. Confused, she dismissed the formation to hold it at a later hour and confronted the initiate white knight, telling her to not speak of this to any other soldier or knight. Personal Life Life off Duty Beatrice was sheltered as a child. Aside from her immediate family, she has no real friends. All she knows are the White Knights, Saradomin's teachings, and the Asgarnian military. In any rate, much of her time is taken up by reading, training, and liesurley lying around when there is no work to be done. She doesn't make much of an effort to make any new friends, probably because she doesn't feel very confident in her ability to mingle with others. She keeps up on her fitness by running laps around the camp and in the surrounding forests with her leading staff while lifting low weights with high reps to upkeep her toned and figured body she takes a lot of pride in. Religion Beatrice is a strict Saradominist White Knight, through and through. She thinks lowly of Zamorakians, and dares not speak the name Zaros. Isn't much else to say here. Personality Beatrice is a quiet and distant person. She doesn't like to talk to people. Not because she hates people, but because she never knows what to say. She's just awkward. At any rate, she still tries to maintain a friendly personality to those she comes across, and never tries to act like an overbearing or demanding leader. At the end of the day she knows she's just a human just like the rest of the Knights and Armsmen underneath her. She will never be one to start conversation, though. Trivia - Beatrice was created as a last minute character to act as the Saradominist Faction Leader for E Dot Rend's Countdown plot. - Beatrice is Blade Cairan's second actual full-time character. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:White Knights Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Knight Category:Saradominist Category:Asgarnia Category:Good Category:Protagonist